


Come To Me Now

by PigeonLove



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Consensual, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigeonLove/pseuds/PigeonLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my attempt to explain how Agnes could be Red's, but also Elizabeth's S3b behavior. Inspired by many fan speculations and research on twitter, tumblr and the excellent fanfic I find here. Comments are welcome. It is explicit sexual content and language, so if that is not for you, please do not read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Red looked away from the ribbon of stars to realize that Liz was shivering with cold. He could have slapped himself for being so obtuse. 

"Lizzie, come in, you're freezing.”

He key-coded the doors of the container to close and grabbed a throw from the sofa and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"I'll make you some tea." He placed a kettle of water on the built-in camp stove and fished around in the cabinets. 

"Hope you like mint," he said from the behind the door.

"T-that's fine." She said thru chattering teeth. It was foolish of her to wait until she was freezing but she hadn't wanted to ruin the magic of the moment. Raymond Reddington said she was his North Star. Maybe it was her tiredness, the brandy or the sea air, but she was overwhelmed; no one had quite described her in such an extravagant way. It was somehow different to hear him say such a thing out loud. It made her think that her most hidden feelings were returned.

"Now let's warm you up." He sat beside her and began chafing her bare arms with his warm hands. He focused on his task, as much as he focused on repairing a.musical instrument. He was looking at her arms and stroking slowly with care and deliberation.

It gave Liz a chance to observe him closely. She looked at his oceanic eyes through his long sandy lashes, his lips, over his close shorn head. A smile came to her mouth, unbidden.

"What?" Red looked at her serenely smiling face.

"What what?" She was startled. She hadn't realized quite how much she was staring.

"Do I pass muster?" He said, very low, his voice raspy. He was once more looking down, warm fingers stroking her hands. Liz felt a surge of sympathy at his simple question. Even the great Reddington could feel inadequate.

Her now warm hand crept up to his face.and gently tilted it upwards until they were looking at each other once more.

Red was almost holding his breath. He wasn't sure where his solicitousness changed into desire but there it was. It was a part of himself he kept at bay, quite logically so; if he was going to save and protect her, he had to keep a cool head. There wouldn't be any indulging in distractions. He loved her too much.  
Besides those practical concerns, there was the fact or their ages; that couldn't be denied. But staying here staring into each other's eyes wasn't helping. He barked a laugh at himself and shook his head.

"What is it?" Liz asked, grabbing his hands in hers, gripping tightly. Was he laughing at her? It couldn't be and Liz felt a cold stab of doubt creep in.

Her hand found his face once more and she bent towards him, kissing him softly on the lips. He was still and breathed a long sigh when their lips parted, eyes closed.

"I love how you take care of me." She whispered to him and he suddenly embraced her, pulling her to his chest. A sharp piercing whistle broke the moment.

"Shit." Red muttered letting her go, rushing to turn off the kettle.

"Forget the tea Red," Liz implored as he stood there looking at the kettle, somewhat at a loss. 

Red was grateful for the distraction. He wasn't sure what what was going to happen as when she kissed him - all thoughts of restraint had fled his mind.

"Come now, let's.." for once Red had no suggestions to make. He stood at the stove, staring into the middle distance.

Liz wasn't going to be shy now; she felt him faintly tremble when she kissed him. His desire was palpable  
She approached him from behind and leaned against him, placing her head on his shoulder and encircling his torso with her arms. He pressed her hand to his chest - she could feel his heart beating, hard.

"Let me in." She whispered, stepping back, pulling him away from the counter as he turned.

"You're already in Lizzie " He whispered, embracing her, kissing her hair, holding her tight, his eyes closed.

He was playing her knight errant again, chaste protector, but that was not what she wanted. She turned her face up to meet his and kissed him again, searchingly, gently pulling him close. She pressed her body against his, willing him to respond.

Red was trying mightily to resist - they couldn't afford something to come between them, it was too dangerous. He loved her, ached for her, and it kept him alert. If he got caught in her emotions then he would again fail to protect what he loved. As her body pressed against him, he ruefully wondered if he was actually a masochist. 

Liz felt him respond - his cock was getting stiff and pressing against her belly. He held her, his kisses becoming more daring, his tongue snaking into her mouth, and trailing across her parted lips, his breath shortening.

His hands plunged into her blonde hair, and he pulled her forcefully to him, his wet mouth trailing across her cheek.She fumbled with the buttons of his vest, as he kissed her face. She was panting, slightly disbelieving that Red had lost his cool control because of her. Once opened, she peeled off the vest and tossed it aside, running her hands over his shirtfront, feeling his chest.

Suddenly he stepped back, breaking off the kiss and grabbed his mostly empty snifter of brandy and threw down the dregs.

"Red..." she was stunned by his retreat. 

"Elizabeth..." he trailed off, looking abashed.

"Don't Elizabeth me." She said, still breathless from their embrace. "Why do make all the decisions about us? Why do get to chose, but I don't? " She demanded, arms akimbo. "Is this some macho bullshit, because I won't have it." She,went up to him, and put her arms around his,neck, looking,deeply in his eyes.

Liz didn't know what the problem was but she could imagine. He was worried about his age, maybe his performance, maybe about her. But she'd never felt more complete than when in his embrace. But a simple embrace was not enough, not anymore.

"Make love to me, Red." She whispered. 

Red almost groaned. His cock was still rock hard, and his resistance was the opposite, weak and getting weaker. He wanted to say no, this was not the time or place, tell her he was happy to be her protector, that in truth he was too old and seen too much - that he didn’t deserve such happiness.

"You'll be the death of me Lizzie." He half smiled.

"And you'd die happy." She kissed him quickly and began taking off her blouse. He was quiet, lips parted, as she pulled the top over her head. He took in her body, her smooth white skin, her pert pink tipped breasts. He swallowed audibly. She opened her jeans and panties and slid them down and off. 

"You should come here before I get cold again." She folded her arms under her breasts, pushing them forward.

Liz loved his reaction. She saw his cock straining at his pants. His gaze roamed her up body and then met her eyes. His eyes were hooded, almost predatory and his tongue darted out to moisten his lips.

"You're so beautiful." He stroked her hair and then trailed his hand over her shoulder and stopped to gently cup her left breast. His fingertips toyed with her rosy nipple as it hardened. 

Liz pressed her naked sex against his groin, and he reached down to cup her ass cheeks. He kissed her fervently. Liz felt in a daze by the situation. She'd really stripped nude in front of Reddington and seduced him. It seemed the perfect consequence of their precarious escape, adding fuel to the out of control fire between them. 

Red loved the silky feel of her nude body sliding against his clothes.

"Your turn Reddington." She murmured, finding his fly and deftly opening the button. She slid down the zipper and felt his cock beneath his tented boxers. 

She softly stroked it thru the fabric and kissed him as she did so, little teasing nips of his lips. He growled and jerked her towards his cock, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of her ass. Liz felt his erection pressing against her cleft. Her clit and labia were swollen with desire. She ground her pussy against him, and whispered "Fuck me." 

His looked into her eyes, and Liz was trembling. 

"I-I don't have anything with me." He was breathing heavy, pumping his hips against her. For a second Liz was clueless as to what he meant.

"Dont worry,." She knew it was a weak answer but there was was no way he was not going to fuck her now. She reached down and popped his thick throbbing cock out of his boxers. She felt the heaviness of his balls.

"You need to fuck me now." She said firmly, tweaking the tip of his cock briskly.

The container’s narrow bed would have to do. Liz lay back and toyed with her blonde hair and spread her legs. Red pushed off pants and boxers, his hardness twitching against his belly. Liz played with the curls between her legs as Red sat on the bed and leaned close to her pussy. Liz looked down on his head, his eyes closed in apparent reverence: she was marveling at the scene. She wiggled her toes, impatient for his next move. Red leaned down and ran his tongue along her plump lips and she moaned.

"You're so wet." He murmured, flicking his tongue across her tiny erect bud. She gripped the bed cover in her fists as he began stroking her clit delicately but insistently, until she was writhing in delight. He slipped in two deft fingers and began fucking her gently while flicking her clit.

Red was in heaven; the sounds of her cries as he tantalized her made his balls throb and his cock twitch. He couldn't wait to get in her hot pussy but he wanted to make sure she was satisfied.

"Tell me what you like Lizzie, I want to make sure you get what you want." He lifted his head a moment to look at her but continued working on her stiff slippery clit with the pad of his thumb.

"You mean, what do I like in bed?" She was breathless, pumping her hips in rhythm with his strokes.

"Yes." As he stroked he bent down and slid his tongue into her pussy and she cried out.

"Oh my god. I love you eating my pussy. I loving seeing you between my legs. You're gonna make me come." She said breathlessly. That’s what he’d fantasized about, Lizzie telling him what she wanted and then doing it to her. His cock seemed to grow even stiffer and he moaned against her spread pussy lips. Red moved his thumb faster and fucked her with his tongue as she bucked her hips. Suddenly her legs tensed and she cried out in a long breathy and ecstatic wail, fists of fabric bunched in her hands. 

Red looked at her heavy lidded eyes and soft mouth and smiled. He was filled with unalloyed delight that he had made her come. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to hold off too much longer.

Liz felt the last pulses of her orgasm fade - she felt more relaxed than in weeks if not months. Red was just observing her, propped up on one arm, his wet face all smiles.

“Get up here and stick that big cock in me.” She demanded, pulling her knees up. Liz didn’t know if Red’s openness made her more comfortable talking this way than usual but he seemed to enjoy it. He clambered over her and they kissed hungrily and Liz smelled her tangy pussy juice on his face. Would she ever be able to look at his face again without thinking of this moment? 

Red held himself up on one arm as he took the other to slide the tip of his raging cock over her soft opening, making his shaft wet with her juice. Liz’s eyes fluttered and she moaned. He wasn’t sure how long he was going to last. It was too good to think of consequences now or what comes after. Every fantasy he’d had about fucking her in the darkest most private night were coming to life right now. He wanted to remember every second, the sounds of her pleasure, her taut nipples and creamy skin, her gorgeous expressive face transformed by lust.

“Let me touch you Red.” Liz started tugging at the bottom of this t-shirt, pulling on the lapels of the dress shirt he still wore. Red felt a pang. This topic he didn’t want to address, discuss, or open. 

“You are touching me.” He said gently. He took that moment to push his hardness all the way inside her and she cried out. The hot wet walls of her pussy were like a molten vice around his cock and he stopped. moving. It had been a long time since he had sex and he didn’t want to blow it right off the bat. 

Liz stopped pulling at his shirt and grabbed his shoulders, grinding against him. His thick cock filled her up and he was driving her crazy by not fucking her. She bit her lower lip and began thrusting up around his hardness, her sated pussy now moving once again towards orgasm. She just couldn’t believe how hard and how hot he was, and he was inside her. 

Red looked down as his Lizzie was fucking him, her blonde hair flying, her parted lips plump and pink, her flashing blue eyes heavy-lidded with desire. She moaned, fingernails digging into his shoulders, pumping her hips faster. He was going to try and make it but her hot pussy was sliding all over his cock with delightful friction. She was more than he could have imagined, so sexy and lustful.

“Now fuck me hard dammit!” She pulled him down and he began thrusting into her hot wetness with an energy he hadn’t had lately, as hard as he could, making her bounce on the narrow bed. 

“Oh god oh god yes yesssss.” Lizzie threw her head back, her body tensing as she was wracked with another powerful climax, as Red’s meaty cock rammed into her again and again.

Red couldn’t hold out anymore. Her gorgeous face rapt with orgasm as he plunged deep into her was too much. His cock, wrapped in the hot velvet of her pussy, exploded with hot jets of come that seemed endless. He grunted inarticulately as he pumped, emptying himself into her. 

He slid next to her, panting, dribbling across her thigh in an very un-Reddington like way. He was too overwhelmed to worry about any of that though. It was the most exciting encounter he’d had in a long while but what made it so incredible that his Lizzie, his North Star, was naked next to him, sated and growing sleepy from their lovemaking. That it had happened at all was the most amazing thing. He stroked her damp hair back from her forehead, sharing her dozy smile. 

It couldn’t happen again, of course. Not now, in this life and situation, this danger. He would explain tomorrow how it had to be and she wouldn’t like it but he could make her see. And in the future? He couldn’t trust that right now. But maybe some day. He slid from the bed as she slept. He would make do on the sofa.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz decides her baby's fate after Red's reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short but I had a shorter distance to go. I do not own the Blacklist or it's characters,

“I assume Tom is the father.” Red said rather blithely. 

“I haven’t told him yet…” Liz responded just as blithely rambling on some bullshit about Tom, though a hard stone of bitterness laid in her heart. He was probably asking because of her roll in the hay with Tom. He probably knew, after all. But Red had no right to judge. He wasn't in her bed.

Apparently he didn’t know everything though. Liz played it off, though she was deeply wounded by his response. It just seemed all of a piece. Their night together was never repeated. He’d deftly pushed her away just far enough to be in his orbit, not the center of his world. She'd had to suppress all those feelings for him at his command.

Red tried to stifle his anger, push it some place where it wouldn’t blow back onto Liz but he couldn’t really look at her long. He was getting old. He didn’t anticipate that she would actually go back to that… fraud but indeed that’s exactly what she did do. Even after what happened between them.

“I know you want to believe our work is done, but it’s not. The addition of a child will make that infinitely more difficult.” It was cold. He wanted to hurt her. 

Liz stared up at Red, his face was a mask of concern but she could scarcely believe her ears.

“It’s yours.” She wanted to snarl but she wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. Why should she? He didn’t love her like that and he clearly was disinterested in a child. All he seemed to care about was his stupid war and his stupid blacklisters. 

“Well, I have work to do.” She got up abruptly and left, walking quickly despite the pain in her ribs. She made it to the bathroom before the tears fell in earnest. She wasn’t not going to be a fool again. She was not. If Red couldn’t see it, and didn’t want to be a part if she’s had to come up with another plan. It was truly over between then and a poor innocent child wouldn’t be able to fix it.

Red replaced his hat as he left the post office. He wouldn’t have been able to deny being hurt it asked. That she had sex with Tom, and more than once it seemed...and was fine to have his baby. 

He knew he was being irrational. He didn’t own her - loving her didn’t entitle him to possession. But Tom being in the picture was dumbfounding to him. He wouldn’t have it. Whatever he needed to do make sure that mistake didn’t happen again he would do it. 

As for Liz? She deserved happiness after so much struggle and loss. He wanted to give it her...to be the one to give it to her. But even he didn’t have that power. Forces on the move were putting her in danger right now. He’d call Baz and have that taken care of. He would keep her and her baby safe no matter what she chose to do.

________________________________

Liz woke up suddenly, ignoring the wave of nausea that rose in her throat. Her body, lately so sleepy and slow was wired. An icy sweat of fear crept up her back and she shivered. The shapes of moving boxes looking unfamiliar in her new apartment and the streetlight, gleaming in from a split in the curtains threw strange shadows in corners. She waited, ignoring the sickly sea brewing in her stomach and listened. 

After a long time, when the cool blue light of dawn replaced the street lamp, she got out of bed and gingerly made her way to the bathroom, where she retched nothing. Flushing the toilet, she lay down on the cold tile floor and rested her woozy head.

There wasn’t anything there this time, but what about the next time and the next? Tears leaked out of her eyes, as she imagined a baby in her arms as she ran from some murderous blacklister. Was having a baby even possible or would she be in peril even before it was born?

And Red’s baby...She choked out a sob, thinking of the danger their child would have to live through it’s whole life. It would be a bargaining chip, a tool, a pry bar for criminals and terrorists to get Red to do what they wanted.She didn’t doubt he would do it, if out of loyalty if not love.

Liz couldn’t have that. He could never know. It was his baby, but hers too and she couldn't let anything happen to it or she would never forgive herself. Whatever she had to do, she would protect it and make sure it was safe. Liz realized that might mean she wouldn’t know her baby, see it grow, it’s first words, it’s first steps. Silent tears streamed down her face. The fantasy would never come true. There would be no baby, no Red by her side, no walk in the park. Happiness was never going to be hers.

“I promise, I won’t let anything happen to you.” She whispered, making her vow. Liz didn’t have much in her life but the best thing about it, that couldn’t be lost. Whatever sacrifices she had to make, and whatever dreams she had to give up, her baby would be safe.


End file.
